


turning the lights out, burning the candles

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Making Out, Massage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Friendship, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye registers Jemma's completely understandable crush on Bobbi, she invites Bobbi to join them for a night; to their great delight (and the fulfillment of Jemma's fantasies), Bobbi is more than happy to play with them their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turning the lights out, burning the candles

**Author's Note:**

> Really, how could we not?

Skye knocks on Jemma’s door with her foot, since her hands are full of beer and glasses and her laptop.  When Jemma opens it, looking slighly confused, Skye grins.  “Hey! ‘Sup?”  She shuffles into the room carefully, setting the pack of beer on Jemma’s nightstand and then flopping onto the bed.  She opens her laptop and begins to work on setting up the right video file. 

“Hey, you,” Jemma says, watching all of this with an unabashedly confused expression.  “Weren’t… we going to have movie night elsewhere?”

“Yeah, but we got evicted.  Some dumb shooter game the boys wanted to play.  I didn’t want to deal with their griping tomorrow so I just let them have it.”  Skye rolls her eyes good-naturedly.  “Besides, we can cuddle in here without being worried about getting caught,” she teases.

“Ooh,” Jemma exclaims, setting on the bed and nuzzling right up to her girlfriend.  “That’s a fair point.  And one I’m always happy about.”  She scrunches up her nose.  “All of the boys?”

“Fitz and Mack.  Trip might’ve been there too, but he mentioned something about some livestreaming thing he wanted to watch tonight.”  Skye reaches over to pet Jemma’s hair.

Jemma nods.  “Well, they’re welcome to it, because as you pointed out, this means cuddling,” she declares.  “Though I’m afraid it might not be exactly conducive to paying full attention.”

“Damn,” giggles Skye.  “A masterpiece like _Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters_ clearly deserves our full attention.”

She starts the movie, and during the first chase scene when Gretel somersaults to recover her gun, she comments, “May taught me how to do something like that.  Kinda.  I’m not as limber.”

Jemma raises an eyebrow.  “I’m sure you manage and I’m sure it’s lovely,” she decides.  “I mean, I’ve seen Bobbi do things like that and she’s so tall and… well, my point is, I’m sure if she can manage you can manage!”

Skye raises an eyebrow and smirks.  “I’m glad to know you’re so confident in my abilities.”

She’s mostly quiet during the movie, laughing at the appropriate points (she’s seen it before, of course, but she feels that it’s an important movie to share with everyone in the world), but sometimes she makes appreciative noises when Gretel’s onscreen.  “Damn, Gemma Arterton looks good in this movie.  Leather, man.  Gotta love a hot chick in leather.”  She playfully pokes Jemma’s arm.  “ _You’d_ know about that, huh?”

Jemma immediately goes bright red, even though there’s no one else to see, but when she recovers herself the first thing she says is, “Well, it certainly is something when May’s all decked out for some serious ass-kicking.  And I can only imagine how breathtaking Bobbi would be…”

“Got a little crush there?”  Skye grins.  “Should I be jealous?”

“No, you very much shouldn’t be,” Jemma exclaims, very tactfully avoiding the first question.

Skye laughs and kisses Jemma, snuggling against her as the movie plays.  She’s not jealous at all of Jemma’s _super_ obvious crush on Agent Morse, and she certainly can’t blame her.  That woman is ridiculously hot, and seems pretty nice to boot.  Skye would probably be interested, if she didn’t already have the best girl in the world cuddled up to her.  But then - there is another option…

Hell, she’s been part of a threesome or two, but never an all-girl threesome.  Those had to be more fun than the ones where your boyfriend haggled you into letting him bring a hot chick into bed for you to make out with for his amusement, right?  Skye toys with the idea for the next forty minutes, and by the time the credits roll she’s made up her mind.  She has to talk to Agent Morse about maybe being part of a threesome as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

“So, how do you feel about girls?”

It isn’t really a question that Bobbi’s expecting to hear thrown at her, especially while she’s in the middle of a round with a punching bag.  Her first instinct is to laugh, then she finishes the round, then she reaches for a towel and pats at her forehead, _then_ she turns to see who’s down here interrogating her about her sexual preferences.

Or rather, to confirm it.  Given that the question didn’t involve some stammering or that British accent that’s just as cute as a button and also given that it was asked at all, she can narrow her options down to Skye.  But she’s deliberate about the order of operations.

“That’s a pretty vague question,” she remarks, even though it’s really not.  “You’re not going to steer me in a direction even a little bit?”

Skye shrugs, leaning against the doorframe.  “Trying to get the lay of the land.  I’ve got a few questions for you, but that one came first.  Like, I know you were married to Hunter, but...did you ever...any girlfriends?”

“There have been some girlfriends,” Bobbi says coolly, striding over and uncapping her water bottle before taking a long swig.  “A few more girls who, though never making it to ‘girlfriend status,’ did leave me with some pretty damn pleasant memories.”  What those memories are, or who those girlfriends or not-quite-girlfriends were, will remain unsaid, of course.

Skye grins.  “Cool.  Not to pry or anything, but I was just wondering, cause, um.  Well.  Me and Jemma, we’re kinda dating, and she’s got the biggest crush on you ever, and since all the shit with Hydra went down and she was undercover for months I missed her birthday, and I was just wondering how you felt about threesomes.”

“That’s a lot to take in at once,” Bobbi observes, pairing the remark with a playful smirk.  “So in this equation, I’d be the birthday present.”

“Pretty much,” admits Skye.  “You don’t have to, I know it’s kinda weird and out of the blue.  But I thought, hey, couldn’t hurt to ask.”

Bobbi laughs.  “It’s a sweet offer,” she says.  “And you’re being admirably cavalier about it, if she’s both your kinda girlfriend and the one who’s pining after me.”

“Well, yeah.  She’s mine,” says Skye, and her tone is casual but it’s obvious she means the words.  “But that doesn’t mean she’s _dead_ or anything.  You rescued her from Hydra, that shit’s straight out of a movie.  Who wouldn’t be pining?  Besides,” she adds, “I’ll be there too.  It’s not like I’m gonna let her have all the fun.”  She grins lasciviously.

“Mm, well, it certainly would be that,” Bobbi murmurs, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and shaking it out over her shoulders (she completely knows what she’s doing, too).  “I’m open to the idea.”  For one, they seem like sweet girls and for two, they’re definitely cute girls.  And if she needed any more reasons, she really does appreciate how blunt Skye is being.  It’s surprisingly rare, and she’s pulling it off.

Skye’s eyes widen for a second, like she wasn’t actually expecting Bobbi to agree to any of that, but then she recovers and is back to her former wolfish grin.  “Cool!  Then I guess, uh, I’ll talk to Jemma about it.  Maybe we can all have dinner and talk details?  Tomorrow night?”

“Sounds like a date,” Bobbi coos.

 

* * *

 

Skye sneaks into the lab, making sure no one else is in there before slipping over to where Jemma’s frowning at something on a computer screen and slipping her arms around Jemma’s shoulders.  “Hi,” she murmurs, kissing Jemma on the cheek.

“Hi,” Jemma hums, letting her eyes close as she leans back into Skye’s embrace for a moment.

“I have a surprise for you,” Skye says, terrible at secret-keeping when the secret’s a nice one.

“Oh?” Jemma asks, giving in and reaching a hand behind her to stroke Skye’s side.

“Yeah.  Any guesses?”

“I’m guessing it’s not just pretty lingerie, because you wouldn’t be nearly so coy about that.”

“No, even more fun than that.”  Skye gets bored of the guessing game (because Jemma would never guess this anyway) and says, “Okay, I’ll tell you.  So I noticed your ginormous crush on Agent Morse-”  She pauses to giggle at Jemma’s squeak of surprise before continuing, “-and I just talked to her and she’s agreed to have sex with us.  Happy birthday!  Like, months late, but still.”

Jemma full-on gasps, squirming in Skye’s grip so they’re face to face.  “You’re serious?”

“Totally serious.  We’re having dinner with her tomorrow night to talk about it some more.  I figured you’d want that, you like details.”

“I… do like details,” Jemma repeats, voice suddenly faint.  “Did you… what did you tell her?”

“I said we were dating.  I said you’ve got the hots for her, and who could blame you?  I think she thought that was pretty funny.  I said I’d missed your birthday.  And then I asked how she felt about threesomes, and she said she was open to the idea.”  Skye smiles at her girlfriend, afraid for a second that she’s made a huge mistake.  “So, yeah.  This is happening, if you want it.”

Jemma’s mouth falls open, and for a moment no sound comes out.  “I…”  Absently, like she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it, her arms wrap around Skye’s waist loosely and one of her hands begins tracing circles against her back.  “You know I’d be okay anyway, right?” she finally manages to ask.  “I mean, I have you, that’s.  That’s all I need.  You’re my girl.”

Skye nestles against Jemma, utterly content.  “Yeah, I know.  But I wanna...I wanna do something special for you.  And it’ll be fun, I think.  She’s cool.  And hot, so hot.”

“She really is,” Jemma murmurs without entirely realizing it.

Laughing, Skye leans up to kiss Jemma on the lips.  “See?  I knew you’d like it.”

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, you actually lit candles.”

Skye giggles.  “That was Jemma’s idea.   _I_ wanted to just order a pizza, but she got all fancy about it.”

“Well, I mean, you’re, you’re doing us this wonderful favor, or not a favor, but you’re… obliging us, no, that’s not - you’re _joining us_ , and why on earth wouldn’t we treat you to a nice dinner?  Good grief, I think I personally owe you much more than a nice plate of home-cooked chicken and pommes frites -”

“French fries.”

Jemma rolls her eyes.  “I told you, Skye, these are classier than that.”

“They’re delicious, but they’re still basically French fries.”  Skye smirks before shoving a handful into her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma says to Bobbi.

“Don’t apologize,” Bobbi replies, grinning.  “I think it’s cute.  Also, I’m going to say again, you really don’t owe me anything, okay?  I was doing my job before and now I’m here because this was way too nice of an idea to resist.”

Jemma, of course, goes bright red.

Skye reaches over to squeeze her hand and says to Bobbi, “We know that, but just let us show our appreciation.  Most people would’ve told me to fuck off or called me a perverted weirdo if I asked them about this.  So...thanks for being cool and not doing that.”

Bobbi laughs out loud.  “Trust me, you’re not a perverted weirdo,” she promises.  “I’ve _met_ perverted weirdos, it’s an occupational hazard, and you’re really not that.”

Jemma and Skye exchange glances, and very softly Jemma says, “I think there’s something else we possibly need to talk about.”

“You two are kinky as fuck, right?” Bobbi prompts.

Jemma squeaks.

“Holy shit, are you psychic too?” asks Skye, grinning despite herself.

“Hardly,” Bobbi shrugs.  “I’m just good at reading the signs.”  She nods to Skye.  “ _You_ , aside from seeming like the kind of girl who will try most things once, compliment intended, the way you explained the situation and your relationship made me suspect.  And you…”  She turns her attention to Jemma, an eyebrow raised.  “I’ve pretty much always had you figured for it.”

“How?”  Jemma exclaims.

Bobbi smirks.  “Call it intuition or call it a lucky guess or call it having seen your face during that little conversation we had in the ladies’ room,” she deadpans.

“What?  What conversation was this?  You holding out on me, Jem?”  Skye’s tone is teasing as she turns to Jemma, but she can’t keep the flash of anxiety off her face.

“No!” Jemma yelps, fluttering her hands.  “It just… before I knew she was one of us, she, ah, cornered me in the loo and while I thought she was evil at the time and that made it rather complicated, she… she had a certain way about her, I suppose.  I apparently gave myself away, which I’m feeling incredibly silly about, but, well.”  She doesn’t even bother trying to explain it, as she knows there’s no way to dig herself out of this particular hole.

“You’re so cute,” murmurs Skye, petting her hair for a moment.  Then she turns back to Bobbi and says casually, “So, yeah, we’re kinky.  That’s cool with you, I’m guessing?”

“Good guess,” Bobbi says.  “We should probably sit before your very graciously-prepared meal goes cold.”

“Yes,” Jemma nods, reaching to squeeze Skye’s hand before she hurries to get everything set out on the table.  Once it’s taken care of, she slides into a chair, then nods for the others to do the same; once they’ve sat, she clears her throat and produces a manila folder, suddenly all business.  “On the note of our, ah, hobbies...”

“We’ve got kind of a rhythm going on,” chimes in Skye.  “She really likes being told what to do, and I’m usually the one telling her.  Some bondage stuff too.  But we were thinking, maybe, you could...sorta tell me what to do to her, if you want?”

Bobbi sips from the water glass that was oh-so-courteously set out for her before they even took their seats.  It’s not that she’s trying to be coy and aloof or anything, but it comes naturally in these sorts of conversations.  “A chain of command,” she declares.

“Yes,” Jemma repeats, voice faint but decisive.

“Something like that, yeah.”  Skye looks hopeful.  “I mean, if you just wanna stick to vanilla stuff, that’s cool too, but I figured we should ask now.  Since that’s what...this is for.”

“You’ve sparked my curiosity,” Bobbi says. Her eyes dart to the folder Jemma’s currently tapping her fingernails against.  “And that?”

“I brought supplementary materials,” Jemma whispers.

Skye starts giggling uncontrollably.  “I’m sorry,” she gasps after a moment, “it’s just... _supplementary materials_ , and she found candles, oh my god…”  She attempts to stifle her laughter with her hands, somewhat unsuccessfully.  Eventually she calms down and pats Jemma’s shoulder.  “You’re the cutest fucking person.”

Jemma pulls a face at the laughter, but by the time it fades out and Skye’s touched her, she’s relaxed visibly.  “I just wasn’t sure if we would need to clarify anything.”

“In terms of actual activities, it’s unlikely,” Bobbi smirks.  “And if it is the case, I’m going to be very impressed.  If you want me to top both of you, though, I am going to want to hear more about what you’re into.  Specifically.”  

The last word is said not in the casual tone she’s been employing the rest of the night but the more commanding one that sort of got Jemma in trouble in the first place, and as such she visibly shivers.  “Perhaps you should explain,” she says to Skye, her expression trusting.

“Sure thing, honey,” says Skye, her voice going softer on the last word.  Jemma lets out a soft sigh, licks her lips unthinkingly before giving Skye a very small but very genuine smile.  Skye strokes her hair fondly before beginning, “Like I said, she likes to be told to do things.  She likes to be good for me.  We’ve got rope and handcuffs and scarves for tying-up and blindfolding purposes, some gags, we did wax and ice a couple times.  She _really_ likes being good, like, she likes knowing I’m proud of her and that she’s done a good job.  And I like knowing she feels good because she’s done well.  Also, it’s fun to tie her up and tease her, she makes the cutest noises.”

It’s easy, of course, for Jemma to get caught up in Skye’s words, even though it’s not like Skye was saying anything particularly surprising, and all through the explanation she’s drifting away a bit, smiling dreamily.  She’s still out of it enough that she doesn’t register that the shocked little whimper she makes in response to that less-gentle last remark completely validates the point.

“If they’re anything like that one, I’m looking forward to it,” Bobbi remarks, looking Jemma over appraisingly.  “I bet she’s a _very_ good girl, huh?”

“The best,” says Skye proudly.  She’s still got her hand in Jemma’s hair, both as an expression of her affection and as a subtle way of reminding everyone in the room exactly _whose_ good girl Jemma is.

Jemma lets out a contented sigh.  “Thank you, ma’am,” she whispers.

And for some reason, Bobbi thinks this might be one of the cutest things she’s seen in a long time.  “She’s probably pretty gorgeous all rigged up, too,” she muses.

“Yeah, she is.  Sometimes I just wanna tie her up and leave her there so I can look at her for a while.”  Skye grins.  “That might actually be a fun idea some other time if you’re up for it, honey.”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma says, blinking rapidly as if to keep from letting herself float off imagining it.

Skye hums happily.  “The best is when she can’t even talk, she’s so happy.”  Then, slightly more businesslike, she adds, “So basically what we were thinking was, you would tell me what to do to her, and sometimes do stuff to me, but I haven’t been told what to do for a while so it might take some, uh, getting used to.”

“So you might be a little mouthy,” Bobbi provides.  It’s clear from her amused tone that such a thing isn’t going to be a problem.  “I assume I’ll also have the chance to do things to her, considering this is her birthday present and all.”

“Of course! It’d be a dick move to deny you that,” jokes Skye.

“Well,” says Bobbi, all contemplative, “I think this arrangement has quite a lot of potential.  What exactly were you thinking of including in this little play session?”

 

* * *

 

“Goddamn,” Bobbi murmurs when she lets herself into Skye’s room the next night.  “You girls really do commit to the mood.”

There are no candles tonight, but what she sees is even better: Skye, casual in jeans and a blue button-up and her leather jacket, reclining in her desk chair with an expression that can only be described as smug, and Jemma, actually honest-to-goodness kneeling on the floor beside her, wearing about the girliest lingerie set that Bobbi has ever seen (pale pink, lace and frills, at least three bows, not to mention the white stockings) and a very quality-looking black collar.

“Thanks,” says Skye, smirking.  Then she looks over at Jemma and adds, “Say thank you, honey.”

“Thank you,” Jemma says, her gaze still very demurely trained on the floor.

“Good,” murmurs Skye.  “Bobbi, you can come get comfortable on the bed if you want.”

“I have a better idea,” Bobbi offers.  “How about I take the chair for now and Jemma gets you undressed.”

Skye makes a little _hm_ noise in her throat like she’s considering it, but after a moment she nods and stands up, moving away from the chair.  She extends a hand to Jemma.  “C’mon up here, honey.”

“All right,” whispers Jemma.  She takes a hold of Skye’s hand, then rises gracefully to her feet.  She waits for Skye’s next nod before she tenderly slips Skye’s jacket off of her shoulders, then neatly folds it and sets it on the dresser.  “Yes?” she asks, finally turning wide eyes on Bobbi.

“Just like that,” Bobbi agrees, leaning back in the chair.

Jemma smiles proudly as she starts working the buttons on Skye’s shirt, doing everything very precisely.  She doesn’t say anything further just yet, but she does chance to lean in and kiss Skye’s cheek before she moves on to removing her pants.

That kiss, as well as Jemma’s gentle handling of her, is making Skye preen a little.  She closes her eyes and sighs happily before turning to present herself to Bobbi.  As per her usual, her lingerie is all black, though it’s a bit softer than usual, just a semi-sheer bra and panties with tiny stripes going in all directions.  She doesn’t mind the comparative softness, though, because she feels fucking hot.

She’s not quite sure what she’s supposed to do at this point, so she just lets Jemma undress her and poses as best she can, hoping she doesn’t look too stupid.  She’s really not used to being on display for someone else like this, especially not since she and Jemma started playing these games, so she’s just trying to keep it cool.

And Bobbi can see that, see the slight apprehension underneath the layer of poise, and it makes sense to her.  If the girls have never done anything like this before, of course there’s going to be some of that.  She’s happy to be able to help them have this sort of experience in the safest way possible, sentimental as that sounds.  But her face shows none of this; instead, she’s just looking Skye over, nodding approvingly at the sight of the two of them standing beside each other, all opposite and pretty.  “Very nice,” she declares.

Skye preens a little more at that, because, hey, she might be getting used to this but she’s still _human_ and if a hot girl pays her a compliment, she’s gonna show her appreciation.  “You look pretty good yourself,” she says, smirking.

Bobbi barks out a laugh.  “I think you might enjoy the view a little more in a minute,” she declares, pushing off the bed and coming to stand beside Jemma.  “Help me get comfortable?” she says sweetly before nodding to Skye.  “You can get the toys out.”

“Yes, ma -”  Jemma pauses, furrows her brow, then whispers apologetically,  “We didn’t talk about how you want me to address you.”

“No, we didn’t,” Bobbi agrees.  “How about Madame?  Can you do that for me?”  She waits for Jemma’s eager nod before she continues, “All right, then how about you get my boots and jacket off and set them aside, honey?”

As Jemma starts to fuss with her jacket, Bobbi’s gaze wanders over to Skye.  In truth, it’s mostly to check her reactions to hearing her special pet name on another woman’s lips, but when she notices that all Skye is doing is watching them - not uncomfortably and possibly even riveted - she turns her expression stern.  “What did I say?” she asks. 

“Get the toys out.”  Skye hasn’t moved.

“That’s right,” Bobbi agrees, waving a hand in a show of impatience.  “Get the toys out.”

After a moment Skye moves over to the box of toys sitting on her desk and starts to rifle through it.  She makes two piles on the desk, a “yes” pile and a “maybe” pile, just as they’d discussed, and then turns to watch the show again.

The jacket out of the way, Jemma falls back to her knees to work on Bobbi’s boots, loosening the laces of one before gently lifting Bobbi’s foot and tugging the boot away.

“May I?” she asks faintly.

Off Bobbi’s slight permissive nod, she bends to press a kiss to Bobbi’s ankle, then once she’s straightened again she draws fingertips over the top of Bobbi’s foot reverently before she continues all of this on the other foot.

This is at once incredibly sexy and incredibly confusing for Skye, who’s gotten so used to having Jemma, her Jemma, all to herself that to watch her paying such attention to someone else is...well, it’s weird.  She’s not quite sure if she’s _jealous_ , she can deal with it just this once, but she realizes that she’s too greedy for this to be a regular occurrence.  Still, the novelty is nice.  Jemma does look gorgeous lavishing attention on Bobbi’s feet.  Skye’s not even into feet, really, but she can definitely see the appeal of this.

“Hm, thank you,” Bobbi murmurs, stretching a bit once she’s down to tank top (form-fitting but hardly overtly sexual) and jeans.  “You were right, she _is_ very good,” she comments to Skye.

It’s funny, because in the real world, Jemma loathes being talked about in the third person, treated like she’s not even there.  This whole time, though, that’s what Skye and Bobbi have been doing, and it just keeps sending an electric sort of thrill up her spine.  Since she’s Skye’s, all compliments meant for her are compliments for Skye as well.

“Isn’t she?”  Skye smiles proudly.

“And I see you finally got everything set out,” Bobbi adds.  “Good.  Now, I’m going to take the chair, and I want you to get her set up, sugar.  Nice and comfortable, but not too comfortable.”  That last part, of course, is said with a devious little smirk.

“Okay,” says Skye, grabbing the adjustable cuffs.  She climbs onto the bed and says to Jemma, “Come up on the bed, honey.”  She waits for her to do so and then says, “Now put your back against the headboard, arms up and out away from your sides.”  Jemma scoots back and positions herself correctly, and Skye works on cuffing first one wrist and then the other in place.  She’s affectionate, stroking down Jemma’s arm as she finishes with it and moves to the other, but doesn’t kiss her yet.  That’ll come later, she figures.  And she leaves Jemma’s legs free, in case Bobbi wants to do more with those herself.  Once she’s done, she turns to Bobbi for approval.

“With a present as pretty as that, I’d think this was supposed to be to celebrate _my_ belated birthday,” Bobbi declares, locking eyes with Jemma and giving her most reassuring smile for a moment before slipping back into character.  “Why don’t you get her warmed up,” she says to Skye, nodding encouragingly.

While Jemma has never been one to get off on being watched, she’s suddenly faced with the realization that right now, it sounds like one of the sexiest things she can imagine, at least with Bobbi being the one watching, all smug smile and easy manner.  She shifts her gaze back to Skye, whispering, “Please?”

“Of course, honey,” murmurs Skye, running her hand down Jemma’s cheek.  She leans in to kiss Jemma, soft and slow at first but then more passionately.  After a minute or so of that, she pulls back and starts to kiss a line down to Jemma’s breasts, which look so cute in pink lace that she giggles before kissing a line over them where they aren’t covered by fabric.  She takes Jemma’s happy soft noises as encouragement to keep going, and licks at one nipple through the bra as best she can.  It seems to be successful, since that makes Jemma squeak delightedly.  Skye grins and, after giving proper attention to one, starts on the other.

She takes her sweet time with that, and then, once Jemma’s good and squirming, she leans back slightly and slips one hand beneath Jemma’s panties.  “Ooh, you _are_ having a good time, honey,” she purrs.  “Want some attention here?”

“Yes, please,” Jemma exclaims, straining forward as best she can.  “Please, ma’am, I very much do.”

“Awesome,” says Skye, breaking character just a little because _damn_ it’s hot when Jemma begs.  She slips one finger inside Jemma and uses another to trace circles around her clit as she adds, “God, you just look so pretty like this, all needy for me.  With your skin all flushed and you making those cute moaning noises.”  Because of course Jemma’s been anything but quiet during all this, and Skye loves it.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jemma whispers, instinctively pushing her hips against Skye’s hand and ducking her head in humility.  “I do need you, I need you always.  You make me feel wonderful.”

“Is she always this coherent?” Bobbi calls, sounding more amused than anything.

Skye snorts, which isn’t sexy but she can’t help it.  “No, it’ll be a miracle if she can do full sentences at the end of the night.  Isn’t that right, honey?” she asks, thrusting harder into Jemma.

Jemma bites her lip as she nods.  “Yes, ma’am, you’re very good at taking me apart.”

“Damn right I am,” says Skye, grinning.  “Bobbi, should I make her come?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Bobbi says lightly.  “Right now, I want a little more of a show.”

“Oh.”  Skye nods.  “Gotcha.”  She likes a challenge.  So she sets herself to it, moving her fingers faster inside Jemma and working her clit a little more roughly.  “C’mon honey, let me hear how much you like this.  Be a good girl for us, I know you can.”

Jemma whimpers, looking almost embarrassed by the sound.  She’s not far enough under that she isn’t a bit self-conscious, and with the added pressure of impressing Bobbi she’s second-guessing herself a bit, but Skye’s paying such careful attention to her, she’s touching her so _perfectly_ , Jemma can’t help but moan.  “I do, I like it so much,” she pants, falling forward and letting the restraints catch her.  “I love the way you touch me, it feels heavenly.”

“Mmmm, good.”  Skye darts forward to nip at Jemma’s nipple, then the tops of her breast.  “I love touching you, and I love how you react when I touch you.”  She punctuates this by scraping her teeth across Jemma’s breasts, which elicits a wail from Jemma.  Enjoying that noise, Skye, while still doing her best to make Jemma squirm with her hands, darts around biting and scraping at Jemma wherever she can.

“Please,” Jemma shouts, eyes going wide with surprise at her volume.  “Yes, please, please, ma’am, keep - keep touching…”

Skye chuckles.  “Ooh, you’re dropping words, that’s a good sign, honey.”  She leans in and first bites Jemma’s neck, then kisses it, sucking on the skin and leaving a red mark.

Jemma feels like she blushes at that, but then, she’s already blushing so consistently there shouldn’t be much of a change, should there be.  “I just wanna feel you,” she murmurs.

“You will, honey,” promises Skye, and twists her fingers so that Jemma squeals.  She keeps working on leaving a trail of hickeys down Jemma’s neck and across her shoulders, while continuing her other movements.

Each new spot that Skye touches makes Jemma whimper, louder as they keep up, and she’s sure she’s shivering but it’s in the very nicest way; she’s arching into Skye’s mouth and hands as much as she can, she’s shrieking out her words (and thanking their luck for the Playground’s considerably thicker walls) and breathing heavily.

“Stop,” Bobbi orders, bringing a hand down flat on the desk.

For a minute there, Skye had forgotten there was anyone else in the room with them, and Bobbi’s voice as well as the sudden noise jerks her out of her reverie.  She quickly pulls her hand out of Jemma’s panties, but doesn’t back away just yet, unsure of what the next step is.

“God, if you two could see yourselves right now,” Bobbi chuckles, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees.  “I don’t think Jemma has blinked in five minutes, for one.  She’s breathing so loud you could hear it from down the hall if the door was open, and every time you kiss her or bite her she trembles.  And you, sugar, leaning into her and murmuring to her like you’re charming her reactions out of her.”

Jemma sort of expected this sort of thing to happen right now, but it doesn’t mean she’s not pouting as she tries in vain to collect herself.

And Skye, torn between enjoying Jemma’s frustration and feeling a little jilted that she doesn’t get to see her come yet, is very much enjoying Bobbi’s description.  She’s never much considered how hot it must be to watch her take Jemma apart, from an outsider’s perspective, but Bobbi’s words give her a very clear picture.  And, she notices, Jemma’s not the only one with a nickname tonight.  “Sugar” isn’t one she’d be able to resist rolling her eyes at in a normal context, but now, tonight?  It feels kind of nice.  “What do you want me to do now?” she asks Bobbi.

“How about you come over here and kiss me like that,” Bobbi says.  “Judging by her reactions, you’re pretty damn good at it.”

Skye bites back what was probably a moan and replies, “Sounds like fun, but I’m pretty comfy right here.”  She grins, daring Bobbi to respond.

“Are you?” Bobbi mutters, unsuccessfully-on-purpose hiding her grin as she clambers to her feet.  “Well, I don’t know why you think it’s optional, but I can take care of that.”

“Can you really?”  Skye makes a show of settling herself onto the bed.  “Okay, go for it.”

Bobbi crosses the distance in two strides, then before Skye can say anything about it she’s being lifted into Bobbi’s arms and carried to the desk.  There’s still enough space unoccupied that Skye’s ass can land without hitting any of the toys, and Bobbi takes full advantage of this fact and completely ignores the way Jemma squeals wordlessly.  “I told you to kiss me,” Bobbi murmurs, voice laced with vague threats that could be given but haven’t been.

Skye’s still processing what, exactly, happened in the last fifteen seconds and how her ass came to be on the desk.  She’s startled enough, in fact, that she actually does what Bobbi says, leaning up to kiss the taller woman roughly.

Bobbi hums, clearly pleased, and grabs at one of Skye’s legs to wrap it around her own hips and bring them closer together.  “Good,” she declares, gently pushing Skye’s bangs back so she can trace fingers over the contours of her face.  “You’re pretty okay at that, but I’m not entirely convinced yet.”

“Please, that was just me warming up,” says Skye, and goes back in for another kiss.  This time she adds in some tongue, licking around Bobbi’s tongue and the inside of her mouth and her lips like she can’t get enough of her.  Then she nips at Bobbi’s lips, tugging at the bottom one and worrying it a little.

“I see,” Bobbi chuckles.  One of her arms wraps around Skye’s shoulders, the other strokes over Skye’s bare thigh.  She’s allowing Skye to steer the kiss, though it’s clearly because she’s testing to see where Skye will take it; this doesn’t mean she’s not participating, though, and she very much is, responding to each of Skye’s nips and licks in kind.

And that’s just fine with Skye, because she’s used to that from Jemma anyway.  These kisses are rougher, though; they’re proving a point.  If Bobbi’s going to boss her around, then Skye’s determined to wow her with her skills.

When she breaks away for a breath a few minutes later, she decides to move to Bobbi’s neck, closing her teeth around skin.  Bobbi breathes in sharply, digs her fingernails into Skye’s skin, but she manages to keep any further reactions in check, probably so she remains appropriately aloof.  Still, the tiny reaction makes Skye grin, and furthers her determination to make it happen again.  She sets to work kissing and biting and sucking at Bobbi’s neck, trying to leave marks partially out of habit and partially to see how far Bobbi will let her go.

“Now, now, sugar,” Bobbi croons, oh-so-lightly drawing fingernails down Skye’s spine.  “I tell you when you get to do that.”

Skye shudders a little at the fingernails, unable to stop herself, and, with a little whine, gives Bobbi’s neck one last petulant nip before going back to the kissing.  After a while, satisfied that she’s thoroughly kissed Bobbi’s neck, she moves to her collarbone.  Here, she does use teeth.  Not in a way that’s going to leave marks, just to see what Bobbi will do.

For a moment, it seems like Bobbi is just going to luxuriate in this, given the way her head tips back, but then she makes a loud, disappointed _tsk_ sound.  “Am I hearing what I think I’m hearing?” she asks Skye, voice low like it’s a secret.

“What are you hearing?” asks Skye, her own voice more of a breath than anything.

“Someone having more fun than she should be,” Bobbi says warningly, turning at the waist to stare Jemma down and resting a hand on Skye’s knee as she does.

Sure enough, though her arms are still out of the way, Jemma’s doing the best she can to enjoy herself.  Or rather, she looks like she’s been caught doing what she shouldn’t (which of course she has): one of her legs is nearly folded over the other, her thighs clenched and her heel all but pinned to her knee.  She’s chewing on her lip in some mix of arousal and anxiety, and she’s gone from not blinking at all to blinking too much like she’s trying to shake the emotion from her face.

“That just won’t do,” Bobbi murmurs.

“Sure won’t,” says Skye, turning back to look at Bobbi.  “Want me to do something about that?”

Jemma lets a soft, needy “ _oh_ ” escape her.

“As a matter of fact…”  Bobbi eases away from Skye, goes to the “maybe” pile, and between how blurry Jemma’s mind is and the fact that it’s stored folded, not fully extended, Jemma doesn’t immediately recognize what gets selected.  But then Bobbi twists around, unfolds and secures it, and passes it to Skye with a flourish like when she’s using her batons and a coy, coy smile, and it’s all Jemma can do to keep from metaphorically imploding.

“Ah.  Okay, can do!”  Skye grins and grabs the spreader bar, ambling over to Jemma.  “Hey honey, you know what to do, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma whimpers, but all she actually _does_ is stare at the bar and press her thighs together even tighter.

Skye makes a _tsk-tsk_ sound with her tongue.  “You’re being naughty.  C’mon, you wanna be a good girl for us, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh, ma’am, Madame,” Jemma mumbles, eyes still trained on the toy.  “Mesdames.  I…”

“Damn, our makeouts must have been hot if you’re willing to get in trouble,” says Skye, raising an eyebrow.  This is the first time since they’ve started playing like this that Jemma’s acted up in any significant way.  “Okay, well, if you won’t then I’ll do it for you.”  She gets on the bed, crawls over to Jemma, and, after taking her panties off, fastens the bar to one ankle.  Then she moves it the appropriate distance, then does the same with the other ankle.  It’s a wider distance than usual, but she knows Jemma can take it.  “There,” she says, satisfied.  “Good?”  This question is to Bobbi.

“I’m still enjoying the sound of the plural back there,” Bobbi remarks, resting a hand on her hip as she looks Jemma over.  “And it looks like you are too, honey.”

“Yes,” Jemma squeaks, and off Bobbi’s pointed gaze she corrects, “Yes, Madame.  All of it.”

“I’m glad,” Bobbi says, aloof enough that she doesn’t entirely sound glad about anything though of course that’s as calculated as the rest.  “Now, sugar, where were we?”

Skye growls low in her throat and kisses Bobbi fiercely on the lips for a long moment before moving back to her collarbone.  That makes Bobbi’s head tip back, the way it had previously, and Skye focuses on making her gasp again.  She kisses and nips a line across Bobbi’s collarbone and then across her right shoulder before mirroring her actions on the other one.  Bobbi’s got her arms around Skye, holding her close, and her nails dig into Skye’s shoulder in the most delicious way.  Skye moans, unabashedly.

“Like that?” Bobbi asks, right in Skye’s ear.

“I really do,” whimpers Skye, not even bothering to hide her enjoyment.

Bobbi nips at the skin just below that ear, then.  “Good,” she whispers, raking her nails across Skye’s upper back with just that same amount of pressure.

Skye groans and does her best to elicit a similar reaction in Bobbi, wrapping her left arm around so she’s touching Bobbi’s back and digging her nails in too.  She’s curious how Bobbi will react to that, especially as she continues to bite at her shoulders.

Bobbi purrs, moving to grab Skye’s ass and press her closer as she continues the kiss.  “Okay,” she says softly.

Skye murmurs “all right” to let Bobbi know she heard her and runs her nails across Bobbi’s back.  Not scratching, really, but enough that Bobbi knows she’s there.  All the while, she alternates between kissing Bobbi’s mouth and her neck.

Bobbi grinds her hips against Skye’s decisively, kisses her to swallow up the noises she makes, drags her nails down Skye’s thigh.  And this pattern continues for an indeterminate amount of time before Jemma lets forth a shockingly loud moan, the kind that would make her cover her mouth in embarrassment if she had free use of her hands right now.  She’s looking abjectly terrified when both of the others turn to look at her, Bobbi amused and chiding all at once and Skye slightly overwhelmed and fully turned on.

Because wow, Skye’s head is starting to spin a little.  Kissing Bobbi is a lot of fun - she feels more comfortable being rough with her than she does with Jemma, because it’s a power play thing here, and she knows Bobbi will reciprocate whatever Skye does to her.  She’d gotten a little wrapped up in it, actually, and now, looking at Jemma all done up and whining and needy and unable to do anything about it, well...that’s pretty incredible.

“She’s noisy,” Bobbi muses.  Bobbi turns so she's got her back to Skye's front, leaning into Skye's embrace, then reaches to pull one of Skye’s arms over her own shoulder to suggest nonverbally that Skye play with her tits while they talk.

“She is,” agrees Skye, happily squeezing Bobbi’s right tit through her tank top.

“It’s pretty hot,” Bobbi declares.  She leans back against Skye, watches Jemma all spread out and panting, and after a few seconds asks, “What are you thinking, honey?”

“You’re beautiful,” Jemma says earnestly.  Her words are the slightest bit slurred, but she’s managing them.  “You’re both beautiful, and you’re beautiful together, and I don’t know how I possibly got lucky enough to…”  She trails off as her gaze falls to Skye’s hand.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” Bobbi giggles.  It’s deceptively playful.

“Thank you, Madame,” Jemma murmurs.  “I want to be.  And that’s, that’s another… I bet you are too, to kiss, I know Skye tastes sweet and I bet you do too and it must just be like candy.”

“She does,” Bobbi agrees.  She looks Jemma over, how her chest is rising and falling and every so often a shudder runs through her, but the next question isn’t nearly as gentle as her expression right now.  “But I haven’t been kissing her just now, have I?”

Jemma makes a face, slightly perplexed.  “N--no, Madame,” she says.

“What have I been doing?”

“Listening to me?”

Bobbi nods.  “I have been.”  She turns to look at Skye.  “Do you usually let her ramble on?”

“She’s not usually this coherent,” admits Skye.

“You know what to do about that?”  From Bobbi’s tone, it’s clear there’s a right and wrong answer to this.

“‘Course,” says Skye, reaching for the harness gag that’s in the “maybe” pile and then sliding off the desk.  “Now, honey,” she says to Jemma, “you know what we have to do ‘cause you were too noisy, right?”

Jemma tries not to pout as she nods.

“Don’t worry,” Skye adds playfully, “we’ll take it off...eventually.”  She moves over to put it on Jemma, first sliding the ball into her mouth and then fastening the straps.  “After we’ve had our fun.”

It’s not as if Jemma minds the gag, she rather likes it actually, but knowing it’s a punishment makes it an altogether different matter.  And while normally that would have her docile as anything, right now it just makes her whine despondently.

Bobbi returns the pout, surprisingly.  “Don’t be so glum, honey,” she insists.  “You look hot.  Tell her how hot she looks, sugar.”

Normally Skye would have given Bobbi a withering glare, but now she just purrs, “You look so sexy all done up for us, honey.  I just wanna look at you for a while.  Take pictures, maybe.”

“Give her a kiss,” Bobbi prompts.

“Ooh, can do, boss,” says Skye, leaning in to do just that.

“You know better than I do where you can touch her that will make her go crazy without it being overtly sexual,” continues Bobbi, “so show me where that is.”

“Okay,” murmurs Skye, kissing Jemma on the lips while reaching up to stroke her inner arms.

The sound that escapes Jemma is almost certainly meant to be Skye’s name - not even her title here, her proper name, which is another indication of how far gone Jemma is - and she knows that Skye will know that, somehow.  Her eyelids flutter rather frantically, her jaw relaxes as much as it can considering the harness.

“Mmm, yeah, you like that, I know.”  Skye starts to use her fingernails, lightly scratching lines up and down Jemma’s arms.

The next groan - definitely a groan, that’s the only word for it - is an _I do_ , accompanied by Jemma’s very fervent nodding.

“I know what my girl likes,” Skye purrs, running one hand over Jemma’s scalp and down her jawline.  “I know how to make her feel good.”

Even her _uh-huh_ is only barely articulate, but the intention is clear.

“That’s good for now,” Bobbi says firmly.  “I’m getting lonely over here, sugar.”

“Oh no, can’t have that,” deadpans Skye, but she gets up and goes back over to stand in front of Bobbi, kissing her on the lips deeply.

“Kiss my throat,” orders Bobbi.  She leans against the desk, her look almost a challenge.

Skye does, but first she nips it, and her kisses are just hard enough that they might leave marks.  She kisses a line all across Bobbi’s throat, hard, which Bobbi seems to like.

And she does, but she’s not fully paying attention right now.  Instead, her gaze is trained on Jemma, and she likes what she sees, that much is clear.  “She really is adorable,” she murmurs.  “She looks like she’s about to pop, but she’s adorable.  I bet she’s really working that ball, sucking it like it’s actually a viable substitute for what she really wants in her mouth.”  She hums in response to a particularly firm kiss before adding, “It’s sort of fun to gag a girl who’s really well-spoken most of the time.  It calms them down so quick.”

“Yeah,” agrees Skye.  “Maybe they like having to be quiet because they can’t stop themselves from talking, normally.  And the forced quietness is a way for them to, uh, process…”  She trails off.  “You are much too hot for me to be saying smart things right now.  You’re kind of melting my brain.”

“Poor thing,” Bobbi coos, turning Skye by the shoulders and kissing her roughly on the mouth before spreading her arms wide in an invitation.  “It seems sort of unfair to let you unwrap the belated birthday girl’s present for her, but I think she’ll understand.”

A whimper falls from Skye’s lips before she can stop it, and she nods.  She pulls Bobbi’s tank top over her head, then works on undoing her jeans.  Once Bobbi’s down to her lingerie, a navy blue longline bra with cutouts over her ribs and matching panties, Skye takes a moment to admire her.  “You’re quite a present,” she says, her voice husky.

“You both have good taste,” Bobbi replies arrogantly.  “I think there’s one last part to go, though.”  She ignores Jemma’s stifled whine as she nods to her hips and smirks.

Skye groans eagerly and makes quick work of Bobbi’s panties.  “Here, or no?” she asks, suddenly realizing that they’re not in the optimal position for that.

“I’ll go ahead and take a seat,” Bobbi says, her tone the right mix of sweetness and humor.  She crosses in front of Skye and takes her place in the chair, flashing a wide grin at Jemma as she does.

Skye sinks to her knees, grateful that SHIELD wasn’t stingy about their carpeting budget, and begins to kiss her way up Bobbi’s thigh.  Once at Bobbi’s center, she starts with slow licks, trying to gauge how Bobbi likes it.  When that doesn’t do much, she makes them rougher and quicker, judging from the appreciative noises from Bobbi that that was a wise move.  She alternates between Bobbi’s clit and vulva, licking and sucking as Bobbi’s noises direct her.  Eventually, though Bobbi hadn’t mentioned anything about it, she starts to lick inside her, using one of her hands to continue to play with Bobbi’s clit.

“Good girl,” Bobbi croons, petting Skye’s hair appreciatively and inching forward on the chair to push her hips against Skye.

And hell if that doesn’t cause a little electric tingle down Skye’s spine.  She hums in acknowledgement and continues, enjoying how Bobbi tastes.  She’s not as sweet as Jemma, a bit muskier, but it’s nice all the same and Skye could probably eat her out all day, if she wanted.

Also, she can hear Jemma’s muffled moans and whimpers behind her and that’s just making the whole experience that much more sexy.  She _could_ eat Bobbi out all day, but she’s starting to feel kind of needy too, and _she’s_ not tied up so she figures it’s not out of line to demand some attention later.

First, though, she gives Bobbi more rough licks, moving her tongue fast and hard.  She accompanies that with an experimental pinch of Bobbi’s clit.

“Fuck, yeah,” Bobbi sighs out, grabbing the back of Skye’s head and pressing it against her more firmly until Skye repeats those actions.  Enough of that and Bobbi’s swearing through her climax, then collapsing against the chair with a satisfied smirk.

Skye presses one last kiss to her before looking up at Bobbi.  “Did I do okay?” she asks with a smirk of her own.

“She’s a lucky girl,” Bobbi says, not missing the way it makes Jemma hum just as happily as Skye.  “And turnabout is fair play.  Or, well.  Almost turnabout.”  She smiles softly - she respects hard limits, and she understands why this is one of Skye’s.  “Bed?”

“Sure,” says Skye, getting to her feet.

Bobbi grins, hoisting Skye up and taking a moment to be amused by the way Skye wraps around her completely.  “You’re the sexiest koala I’ve ever met,” she teases.

Skye chuckles.  She glances over and sees that Jemma’s also laughing about that, as best she can anyway.  “Thanks, I think?  That’s not something I’ve been called before.”

“Most people aren’t good at giving interesting compliments, then,” Bobbi declares, dropping Skye on the bed parallel to Jemma but not close enough to be touching her.  With Jemma’s legs spread as wide as they are, not even her toes brush Skye, and that’s simultaneously infuriating and fascinating.  Just as Bobbi intends it.

“God, did you have to _drop_ me?” asks Skye, but she’s grinning because she’s not really mad.  “Not all of us are used to being yards away from everything, y’know.”

“Come on,” Bobbi rolls her eyes, “these are the softest beds I’ve ever encountered in a SHIELD facility.  You have nothing to complain about.  If _she’s_ not complaining, you have no reason to.”  Said with a playful nod at Jemma.

Skye bobs her head.  “Fair, but I have other reasons to complain.  Are you gonna finger me or what?”  Because her bluntness has been charming, up to this point, so she may as well keep it up.

“I don’t think I’d ever hear the end of it if I opted for ‘or what,’” Bobbi teases.  “Panties off.”

Skye pulls them off quicker than she’s ever done anything in her life.

“Hopefully this does the trick,” Bobbi says, scooting close and rubbing fingers over Skye’s flesh hurriedly.  She works until Skye’s good and wet, which doesn’t take too long considering how worked up she is (they all are), then dips two fingers inside her, watching Skye for reactions.

Skye’s far gone enough that even Bobbi’s fingers brushing over her makes her whimper and rub insistently against Bobbi.  And when she puts them inside, Skye shrieks in delight, wrapping herself around Bobbi just like before.  As Bobbi plays with her, Skye looks over and watches Jemma watching them, and the longing and incredibly sexy expressions she’s making as Bobbi fingerfucks Skye is enough to tip Skye over the edge just that much faster.

Her screams as she comes around Bobbi’s fingers aren’t especially loud, but she does feel slightly sillier than usual coming down from it.  Which, she supposes idly, makes sense, considering the heightened atmosphere of the evening.

All of this is making Jemma absolutely itch to be touched, and she finds herself trying to scoot forward just to brush up against the other two, which is something of a challenge all things considered.  She settles instead for letting out a soft, utterly mopey sort of whine and fixing Skye with her best puppy dog eyes.

The noise brings Skye out of her reverie and she turns to Jemma, smiling.  “Aw, honey, are you feeling left out?  I think you need some attention too.”

Jemma nods, her whimper about the saddest little noise of agreement.

“Okay.”  Skye, after glancing at Bobbi to make sure she’s okay with it, crawls over and traces the lines of the gag with her finger.  “You’ve been so good while we were playing, honey. You didn’t even try and move until we were done.  I know that’s hard, but you did a good job.  And you look so pretty all trussed up like this, staying how we posed you.”  She runs her hand down Jemma’s neck and over her breasts lightly until she comes to her side.  That, she gives long soothing strokes.

Jemma sighs, a shuddery _hhhh_ of a sound, and wiggles against Skye’s hand.  Already she seems a little more content.

“You really are good at this,” Bobbi adds, matching her tone to Skye’s.  “You take direction really, really well.  And you’re gorgeous, your girlfriend is right.  You’re enough to tempt any domme into breaking character.”  Not, of course, that she herself really would for more than a second or two, but the thought has crossed her mind.

Bobbi moves to Jemma’s other side, cups her cheek and traces her thumb over Jemma’s lips and the ball between them; that makes Jemma shiver, but happily.  “Sugar, fetch me a hairbrush, would you?” she says, though she’s looking right into Jemma’s eyes.

Skye hops up to do so, retrieving her own hairbrush off of a dresser.  She offers it to Bobbi, asking “Uh, what do you want to do with it?”  Since the gag is covering Jemma’s hair, she’s a little confused.

“I want you to brush my hair, silly,” says Bobbi, bringing a leg over Jemma’s lap to straddle her.  “I’m going to be otherwise occupied.”  Very solemnly, she says to Jemma, “Will you be good if I take the gag off?”

Jemma nods as fast as she can manage (not as fast as before, given how strung out she already feels, but fast enough).

“Mm, good,” Bobbi smiles.  She reaches behind herself to unhook her bra, then doffs it and throws it to the floor.  She’s already moving to unfasten the harness as she adds, “How about you put that mouth of yours to a different use?”

Jemma whimpers, but she doesn’t say anything, she gets the picture.  Instead, she leans forward and wraps her lips around Bobbi’s left nipple, squeaking in delight as she does.  She doesn’t even know quite how to describe Bobbi’s flavor but she likes it a lot.  It feels somehow like exactly what she’d have imagined.  Even if she can’t place it.

She can’t really place much right now, though, so that makes sense.

Meanwhile, Skye has moved around to sit behind Bobbi with her legs enveloping the taller woman.  She starts to work the brush through Bobbi’s hair, starting at the bottom like the nuns taught her.  Not that she gives a shit about her own hair, really, but somehow it seems important to do a good job with Bobbi’s tonight.

As she brushes, she watches Jemma play with Bobbi’s breasts.  It’s pretty hot, really, watching her suck and mouth at every inch of them, all the while moaning happily.  She knows Jemma likes breasts, obviously, Jemma loves paying attention to Skye’s breasts whenever possible, but somehow watching her lavish that attention on someone else is a huge turn-on.

“Good, good,” Bobbi whispers, scraping nails over Jemma’s scalp before petting the same spot.  “This feels amazing, honey.”  She hums as Jemma sucks on the underside of her breast, arches into it carefully.  The contrast of this attention and the feeling of Skye running the brush through her hair is something she’s really enjoying - and hell, while she’s here as their third, she’s not entirely selfless.  She’s getting something out of this, too.

Skye’s been very obedient for the last few minutes and, while it’s obvious Bobbi is enjoying that, she’s starting to get a little bored with being good.  So, while she brushes, she starts to sneak kisses on the back of Bobbi’s neck.  Since Bobbi doesn’t immediately comment on those or tell her to stop, she keeps it up, eventually beginning to nip there too.

“Oh,” Bobbi murmurs, chuckling.  “You’re kinda feisty, huh, sugar.”

“Can’t help it,” says Skye, with a quick bite right at the top of Bobbi’s spine.  “I’m easily distractable.”

“Good thing I know I’m a nice distraction,” Bobbi quips, punctuating it with another sigh.  “Honey, you can use teeth too.”

Jemma glances up, eyes wide as if she can’t believe that she’s being granted this special privilege, and she grins.  “Yes, Madame,” she mumbles without moving her mouth from Bobbi’s breast, and then just experimentally she sinks her teeth into the flesh.

Skye hums delightedly and continues to brush Bobbi’s hair while she watches Jemma nibble at Bobbi.  Not only is it kind of fun to see how much Bobbi will let her get away with, it’s really fun to watch her with Jemma.  Bobbi has just the right amount of edge to drive Jemma wild, while never going too far with her.  It’s a good experience for them all, she thinks.

“Hey, sugar, how do you feel about letting this girl finally get some?” Bobbi asks suddenly, all playful smiles.

“I think she’s earned it,” replies Skye.

“Yeah,” says Bobbi, “I think so too.”  Before Jemma can do more than whimper in surprise at her own good luck, Bobbi reaches to unclip her wrists from the bedframe.  The cuffs are still on, but they’re loose.  “Sugar, I’m trusting you to keep her in line right now,” she continues, reaching to take Jemma under the arms and pull her forward, then pass her off to Skye.  “Help her get comfy on her back.  Head in your lap if you like.”

Skye nods.  “I like.  C’mon honey, spread yourself out.  There you go.”  She helps Jemma arrange herself so that her head’s in Skye’s lap but her lower half is pointed at Bobbi.  Skye can’t resist petting Jemma’s hair even though she’s supposed to be holding Jemma’s wrists.

Jemma exhales loudly, mumbling a “thank you, mesdames” or anyway what’s supposed to be that, and she’s just settling into the position when she feels Bobbi leaning over her and leaning in to kiss her clit.  And she just sinks.  She sinks into the feel of Bobbi’s mouth - her gorgeous mouth, her glorious mouth - against her and Skye’s hands - her brilliant hands, her tender hands - in her hair and the ache in her muscles from keeping her legs spread so wide and the heat spreading through her torso and limbs the more Bobbi mouths at her and the soft haze that’s settled over every single thing and -

“ _Faaa-aah_ …”  It’s a nonsense sound, and whatever small part of Jemma’s brain is still capable of rational thought is aware that it was meant to be an expletive, but the other consonants just don’t come out.  Instead, they give way to a shuddery, utterly vowely moan as she arches up and then falls back against the bed as her orgasm overtakes her.

Skye holds her and pets her all the way through it, murmuring sweet nothings at her, marveling at how amazing it is to watch Jemma, her Jemma, fall apart like this.  Even if she didn’t directly have much to do with it, seeing her girl, who’s usually so proper and controlled, come undone is one of the best things she’s ever seen.

And Bobbi just grins as she pushes off of her tummy and sits cross-legged on the bed beside the girls.  “Someone’s got a dirty mouth,” she teases.  “Or they would if they could finish a sentence.”  Her instinct is to reach out and ruffle Jemma’s hair, but that’s an instinct better-suited to the daytime, when Jemma’s just her kid sister or something ( _or somethin_ g is going to have to be the option now, she figures, but that’s all right, this is more than worth it) so she just settles for smiling.  “How about you grab a chain and cuff her hands back together, over her head I think, and climb on, and _you_ , honey, you just use that tongue of yours to good effect.”

Jemma whimpers when Skye eases out from under her, but then when she realizes what’s about to happen she’s all smiles.  Did she tell Bobbi she loves it when Skye sits on her face?  She can’t even remember.  It doesn’t matter.  It’s about to happen, and that’s the best possible thing for this exact moment.

As such, she’s all giggles as Skye pulls her arms up over her head and links the cuffs together, as she tests the chain like she always does just to be sure it’s nice and secure, and that doesn’t stop until Skye straddles her face.

“Are you gonna like, talk us through it?” Skye asks Bobbi.  Not that Jemma needs the help, of course, but it seems that’s the way the night’s going, in general.

“Why don’t you get going and I’ll decide from there,” Bobbi decides.  “I might just feel like watching this round.”

“You heard her, honey,” murmurs Skye.  “Have at it.”

Eagerly, Jemma begins to lick at Skye, pausing every few seconds to kiss her skin.  She’s murmuring nonsense as she goes, just happy little praises like she always gives - Skye, after all, is her favorite taste in the world - and it’s not that she’s forgotten everything else but she’s so focused she might as well have.

The feeling of Jemma’s mouth is so familiar and so nice Skye can’t help but squirm a little with delight.  “Good, good girl,” she hums as Jemma kisses and licks at her.  “That feels so good, honey.”

“Good,” Jemma says against Skye’s flesh.  “S’what I wanna do.”  She lifts her head to change her angle, shuts her eyes contentedly as she does.

“Pull her hair,” Bobbi says lazily, leaning back on one hand.

And Skye obliges, tugging on a handful of Jemma’s hair and loving the happy squeal it earns her.  “I know how much you like this.”

Jemma nods, nipping appreciatively at Skye.  She doesn’t use her teeth too much, but sometimes it feels appropriate.  She wiggles her shoulders just slightly, trying to get Skye to play with her hair more (not particularly directly, but it’s about all she can do right now).

And somehow, Skye understands, alternating between running her hand through Jemma’s hair and pulling on it as the mood strikes her.  The nip makes her yelp, but in a good way.  

“You two really do have a routine,” Bobbi observes.

“Yeah,” gasps Skye, “we’ve got it down to a science.”  Jemma giggles at the pun, and Skye moans appreciatively at the way that feels.

Bobbi rolls her eyes, but playfully.  “Well, okay, honey, how about you use that science to get your girlfriend off as spectacularly as you can?” she suggests.

Jemma hums her assent, then sets about doing exactly that, listening to and feeling Skye’s little clues.  After a minute or two, Skye climaxes as noisily as she ever has, accidentally yanking on Jemma’s hair a little harder than she meant to (not that Jemma minds).  When she calms, she manages to gasp, “G-good job, honey.”

“Tha-anks, ma’am,” Jemma slurs, grinning downright goofily.  Her eyes are glassy, and every inch of her is reading _bliss_.

“You want another minute to calm down?” Bobbi asks.  “‘Cause that looked so good that I might want a turn.”

Jemma lifts her head.  “Huh-uh,” she exclaims.  “C’mon.  I wanna.  Now.”

Bobbi gives Skye a questioning look, as much _is she up for it?_ as _could you kindly move over_.

Nodding, Skye shuffles off.  Rather than going to passively watch, though, she moves to straddle Jemma while Bobbi positions herself on Jemma’s face, and begins to stroke Jemma’s thighs.  “This okay, honey?” she asks.

“More’n okay,” Jemma says emphatically.  “Ma’am.”

“She has the sweetest manners I’ve ever seen,” Bobbi tells Skye, glancing over her shoulder.

“I know it,” says Skye, proud of her girlfriend.  “Say thank you,” she adds to Jemma, almost as an afterthought.

“Thank you,” Jemma mumbles, pressing a kiss to Bobbi’s inner thigh.

“What a good girl,” Bobbi coos, nudging Jemma’s shoulder with her leg to get Jemma started.

And Jemma takes the hint, takes it beautifully, licking up Bobbi’s slit and really just savoring the taste for a moment before she gets going.  Bobbi senses that this part of the night is going to be coming to a close soon, so she’s being a little less shy about her own responses, letting moans and happy sighs slip forth and winding her fingers through Jemma’s hair affectionately.

Skye, while she’s enjoying the show, has decided that Jemma hasn’t had enough attention yet and slips a finger inside her, moving it just a little to see if Jemma will notice.

She does - she couldn’t so much as say that she had, even if her mouth wasn’t busy working Bobbi over, but she notices, and her hips buck up against Skye’s hand in surprise and as a demand all at once.  

Which makes Skye smile and move her finger quicker, adding a second after a while.  “Just making sure you have just as nice a time as we’ve had, honey,” she says.

Jemma moans, tossing her head back for just a moment as she tries to make sense of all of this, and she doesn’t mind at all how Bobbi pulls her back into place by her hair, she knows that’s what she needed.  Staying focused.  It’s hard to do that when there are so many lovely things competing for her attention, but she’s trying.

Although there’s a part of Bobbi that wants to draw it out just to see if she can, the responsible part of her knows that wouldn’t be a good idea right now.  Besides, between the perpetually aroused state she’s been in this whole night and how effective Jemma is, it really doesn’t take long at all to get her to come, and she does so murmuring “Jemma, honey,” over and over.

This makes Jemma preen, smiling sleepily as Bobbi climbs off of her and letting out another one of those giggles as Bobbi reaches to tweak her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

“Can you do one last thing for us, honey?” asks Skye, keeping the rhythm of her fingers steady.  “Can you come again?”

Jemma whines happily, eyes shutting in an attempt to really concentrate, and between Bobbi playing with her breasts and Skye fingering her it’s not long at all before she tips over the edge.  Her orgasm is accompanied by a rushed, messy chorus of thank yous, all of them followed by dazed laughter.

“Good girl,” murmurs Skye, once she’s quieted.

“Very good,” Bobbi adds, reaching down to uncuff Jemma’s ankles and nodding to Skye to tend to her wrists.

“The best.”  After uncuffing them, Skye leans down to kiss Jemma while rubbing at her newly free wrists.

“Thaaanks,” Jemma mumbles, the vowel drawing out lazily like her brain is trying to decide whether to finish the word or not.

Bobbi moves to put the toys back, then rummages in her jacket pocket for a lighter.  A few of the candles from the other night are scattered around Skye’s shelves, and she picks one up and sets it on the end table, lighting it unceremoniously fast.

“Bit late for mood lighting,” Skye jokes.

“Undress her all the way and flip her over,” Bobbi instructs as she walks toward the light switch.  “Then do the same for yourself.”

Bobbi flicks the lights off as Skye’s unrolling Jemma’s stockings and listening to the soft, happy murmurs that causes, then rejoins them as soon as they’re both naked and flat on their stomachs.  “Good girls,” she whispers.

“Are we gonna hold hands and sing ‘Kumbaya’ now?” asks Skye, but there’s no real bite to her words.  She’s too relaxed.

“It’s called aftercare, you dope,” Bobbi retorts, albeit gently.  “I know you know what that is.”

“Well, sure, but I’m usually the one giving, not getting.”

“Tonight’s a different kind of night, then,” Bobbi says.  “Hold still.”  And carefully as she can, she straddles Skye’s hips and starts massaging her shoulders.  After a minute, she lowers her voice and adds, “I’ll get to you in a bit, honey, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma says drowsily, reaching for Skye’s hand to hold.

Skye grabs it tight and feels herself beginning to melt under Bobbi’s hands.  Damn, but she has strong hands.  “Thanks,” she murmurs.  “’s nice.”

“Good,” Bobbi says brightly.  “You deserve it.  I know this isn’t your usual, but you pulled it off.”

Skye doesn’t reply but she makes a deep, contented noise in the back of her throat.

“You’re kickass,” Bobbi declares, leaning to press a kiss to Skye’s shoulder before shifting her attention to Jemma.  “And you, well, you’re pretty kickass yourself.”

Jemma moans out a noise that’s some sort of question.

“You heard me,” Bobbi says.  “You’ve got stamina, you really are crazy-polite, and I don’t think I’ve ever been part of such a reciprocal birthday present.  You are _really_ good with your mouth.”  She laughs softly.  “Actually, that one goes to both of you, too.”

Skye feels Jemma squeeze her hand and guesses that it’s necessary to speak for her.  “Thank you,” she says, on both their behalves.

Bobbi smiles gently.  “You’re welcome.”  After one final sweep of her hand over Jemma’s shoulders, she says, “Think you can get yourself into bed?”

Jemma wrinkles her nose, then shakes her head.  “Sorry,” she whispers.

“Don’t worry,” Bobbi soothes.  She climbs off the bed, then takes Jemma in her arms for a moment, holds her up as she asks Skye, “Can you get the covers?”

“Yeah,” says Skye, pulling them back.

Carefully, Bobbi sets Jemma down in the middle of the bed, then motions for Skye to get in as well; she does, spooning Jemma from behind.  Only then does Bobbi blow the candle out and slip into bed on Jemma’s other side and pull the covers up.

“I figure this is okay?” she asks casually.

“Totally,” mumbles Skye, getting comfortable.

Bobbi nods, reaches for Jemma’s hands and starts massaging them, too.

“Thanks,” Jemma says again, her eyes shutting once more and in a way that indicates that they won’t be opening again till morning.

Skye pets her arm affectionately.  “Thank you, Bobbi,” she echoes.  “For...all this.  You were great.”

“If two cute girls ask me to spend the night topping them, I’d be stupid to say no,” Bobbi replies blithely.  “But seriously.  I had an awesome time, too.  You guys are really cool.”

That makes Skye laugh.  “Glad you think so.  It’d be awkward if you didn’t want anything to do with us tomorrow.”

“Whatever,” Bobbi exclaims, then working to lower her voice again.  “Especially when it’s like this, fucking and running isn’t my style.”  Like this kinky, like this with teammates, it doesn’t really matter which interpretation is applied.

“Good.”  Skye reaches across Jemma for Bobbi’s hand.  “Sleep well, Bobbi.”

“You too, Skye,” Bobbi whispers.  “And you too, Jemma, even though you’re already asleep and entirely not listening to me.”

That makes Skye smile, and she keeps smiling even as she nods off.


End file.
